The invention relates to a mechanism for transporting film into the interior of an X-ray apparatus and an X-ray apparatus adapted to utilize this mechanism.
The film transport mechanism according to the invention withdraws a sheet of film from a package and guides it to an intensifier screen in the X-ray apparatus for making an X-ray exposure. Subsequently, it advances the exposed film toward a developing machine.
According to a principal characteristic of the invention, the mechanism essentially comprises:
A loading cartridge in which the film is packaged and wherein at least a part of the first sheet of film is accessible for grasping it; PA1 A hollow control cylinder for grasping and transporting the film, provided with at least one longitudinal slot across the outer circumference of this control cylinder against which the film sheet to be extracted from the loading cassette may be pressed; PA1 Means connected to the shaft of this control cylinder for evacuation thereof; PA1 A transport roller, cooperating with the control cylinder for the mechanical transport of the film once the suction device has been uncoupled; PA1 Drive elements for rotating the cylinder and the roller in opposite directions; PA1 A stop, located near the top of the film cassette, a short distance from the cylinder, so that only one sheet film at a time may pass between the control cylinder and the stop, whereas the other film sheets are retained by the stop; PA1 Intensifier screens, placed below the cylinder and roller, with the transported sheet of film being placed between the screens for making and X-ray exposure; PA1 Means placed vertically below the screens for pushing the exposed film sheet back toward the cylinder and roller in order to transport it in the opposite direction, toward the developing machine.